You Just Don't Understand
by criminally charmed
Summary: A one shot for season six.  Bobby Singer and Samuel Campbell walk into a bar - will that be with or without blood shed? Set after Sam gets his soul back.


**You Just Don't Understand**

**by Criminally Charmed**

_**Disclaimer - Nope. Not mine, says the slightly disturbed woman next to the laptop. Huh, too general a description?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Samuel Campbell sat in the crowded bar, nursing the same beer for over an hour. There was an air of danger surrounding the man that prevented anyone from approaching him. The waitress' were relieved. Even with the man taking a table that usually seated four – six in a pinch – they would rather avoid him.

So it was to everyone's surprise that the other man joined him. Then again, the second man seemed as dangerous as Samuel if you looked at his eyes.

Samuel barely glanced up, sighing in annoyance.

"Singer. What the hell do you want?"

Bobby glanced over at the waitress who approached him. "Just a shot of Jack," he grumbled. Bobby waited until the young woman left the glass in front of him before he spoke.

"I thought you might want an update on your grandsons."

"Dean said we weren't family," Samuel sighed. "Well, I don't need them. I have other people that can help me get my daughter back."

"You had one of your grandsons for over a year," Bobby snapped.

"That _thing _wasn't one of Mary's sons," Samuel hissed.

"That thing is Samuel Winchester, your namesake, you old fool," Bobby growled. "I watched those boys grow up and I couldn't love them more if they were my own flesh-and-blood. John Winchester was a good man but he was a hard task-master. He pushed that boy so hard the kid finally left."

"No family loyalty either," Samuel nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"No loyalty?" Bobby glared. "Those boys would die for each other. They have gone to Hell – literally – for each other. And when Sammy heard John was missing and Dean needed help finding him, the boy went with his brother. Cost him his girlfriend and the normal life he had carved out for himself, but he did it."

"Girl left him."

"Girl died," Bobby said softly, not seeing the way Samuel's head lifted in surprise. "Same way as Mary. Dean pulled his brother from the flames that night same as he did the night their Mama died."

"Why you doing this, Singer?" Samuel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Told ya, ya idjit," Bobby grumbled. "I consider those boys as much mine as they were ever John Winchester's."

"But you love Dean more," Samuel said, laughing coldly when Bobby looked at him in surprise. "Thought a father wasn't supposed to have favorites. But from what I can tell, John favored Dean and now so do you."

"I love them both," Bobby agreed. "But Dean needed more love and approval. Sammy had Dean. Dean adored Sammy and would do anything for him. Someone needed to make sure Dean was loved as well. John Winchester placed such heavy burdens on Dean, I just tried to even things out."

"You know," Bobby shrugged. "John said one of the reasons he had trouble with Sammy was the boy was too much like his Mama. Broke John's heart to even be around him. His smile, with those dimples, and his heart with so much love and kindness – it was all Mary."

Samuel smiled. That was his Mary. The smile turned to a grimace when he spat at Bobby. "Sam was nothing like Mary."

"Not without his soul," Bobby agreed. "But Dean got his baby brother's soul back. They're back on the road, working together again."

"So why aren't you with them? If you are so happy with this," Samuel sneered.

Bobby finished his drink before pulling out a bill a putting it on the table. "I got my own reasons. But check out Sammy. He's the way he was before, he's the boy that held his family together for years, with his warmth, love and compassion. He's the boy your daughter was willing to die to protect. And you'll see – he's the part of your daughter that you want back so badly."

Standing up, the grizzled hunter tugged at his ball cap. "But I wouldn't let Dean see ya. Nobody hurts his baby brother. Well, nobody alive."

Samuel watched Bobby leave and finished up the last of his beer. Singer didn't understand. He had never lost a child. Thinking of Mary, Samuel remembered his baby girl's sweet smile and the tiny dimples that would appear when she was happy. Maybe he would track the Winchester brothers down and take a peek.

He really would love to see that smile again.

* * *

_**Just an idea I had after seeing Samuel's reaction to souless Sam in last night's episode. - CC**_


End file.
